Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.375 \times -100\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.375 \times 100\% = -37.5\%$ Now we have: $ -37.5\% \times -100\% = {?} $ $ -37.5\% \times -100\% = 37.5 \% $